Tycoon Park
Overview Tycoon Park is a bonus scenario from RollerCoaster Tycoon Classic that is unlocked after completing all 95 scenarios from the base game, and is the park that is seen on the intro screen. It is a large theme park containing many rides and attraction, and money isn't an object in this scenario. Pre-Built Rides 3D Cinema 1 (3D Cinema) *Exitement Rating: 4.00 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.65 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 1.25 (Low) Aerial Railway (Suspended Monorail) *Exitement Rating: 4.91 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.49 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.32 (Low) Amazing Rockets (Mini Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 6.98 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.43 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.69 (Medium) Beanstalk (Elevator) *Exitement Rating: 2.66 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.69 (Low) Big Blue Meanie (Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 9.24 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.52 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 4.71 (Medium) Boatyard (Water Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 6.42 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.41 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.49 (Medium) Boneyard Bumper Boats (Boat Hire) *Exitement Rating: 3.59 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.89 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.00 (Low) Breakneck Barrels (Virginia Reel) *Exitement Rating: 8.23 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 6.37 (High) *Nausea Rating: 6.79 (High) Calamity Cliffs (Steel Twister Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.52 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.58 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.26 (High) Canyon Runner (LIM Launched Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 5.96 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.55 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.15 (Medium) Car Factory (Mini Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 6.68 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.86 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.85 (Medium) Chimney Sweep (Compact Inverted Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 5.82 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.71 (High) *Nausea Rating: 5.98 (High) Chocolate Blog (Junior Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 6.52 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.37 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.39 (High) Chocolate Rings (Space Rings) *Exitement Rating: 2.39 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.10 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 6.50 (High) Cliff Chairlift (Chairlift) *Exitement Rating: 1.30 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.25 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.31 (Low) Cliff Elevator (Elevator) *Exitement Rating: 2.39 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.59 (Low) Cliff Haunted House (Haunted House) *Exitement Rating: 3.41 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.53 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) Colour Mixer - Blue (Inverted Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.09 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.54 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.68 (Very High) Colour Mixer - Green (Inverted Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.92 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.28 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.30 (High) Colour Mixer - Red (Inverted Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.07 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.18 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.46 (High) Crumbly Cars (Car Ride) *Exitement Rating: 4.38 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.61 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.06 (Low) Colour Mixer - Blue (Inverted Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.09 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.54 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.68 (Very High) Crumbly Flightpath (Compact Inverted Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.83 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.66 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.79 (Very High) Danglefling (Suspended Swinging Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.80 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.09 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 8.26 (Very High) Diddly Dipper (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.79 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.16 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.54 (High) Dirt Bikes (Steeplechase) *Exitement Rating: 5.93 (High) *Intensity Rating: 5.27 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.87 (Medium) Electron Collider (Spiral Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.34 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 5.81 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.53 (Medium) Enterprise 1 (Enterprise) *Exitement Rating: 4.16 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 6.47 (High) *Nausea Rating: 7.64 (High) Excalibrator (Giga Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 11.06 (Extreme) *Intensity Rating: 9.18 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.09 (High) Flower Garden Rafts (River Rafts) *Exitement Rating: 3.03 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.45 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.43 (Low) Flower Garden Tower (Observation Tower) *Exitement Rating: 5.51 (High) *Intensity Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.45 (Low) Furnace (Ghost Train) *Exitement Rating: 4.66 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.27 (Low) Fusion Force (Air Powered Vertical Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 9.60 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.62 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.57 (High) Fusion Reactor (3D Cinema) *Exitement Rating: 4.20 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.60 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 1.48 (Low) Garden Chairlift (Chairlift) *Exitement Rating: 2.75 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.69 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.83 (Low) Garden Gallopers (Merry-Go-Round) *Exitement Rating: 1.74 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Garden Slide (Spiral Slide) *Exitement Rating: 2.39 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) Garden Twister (Twist) *Exitement Rating: 2.22 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.57 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Garden Wheel (Ferris Wheel) *Exitement Rating: 2.34 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.50 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.55 (Low) Gatehouse (Crooked House) *Exitement Rating: 2.15 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.62 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.34 (Low) Gateway (Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.65 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.72 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.73 (Medium) Giant Hedge Maze (Maze) *Exitement Rating: 3.09 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.00 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Glass Maze (Maze) *Exitement Rating: 3.09 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.00 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Grand Carpet (Magic Carpet) *Exitement Rating: 3.46 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 3.40 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 4.40 (Medium) Grand Stand (Stand-Up Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 5.01 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 10.46 (Extreme) *Nausea Rating: 7.30 (High) Hangliders (Mini Suspended Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 6.00 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.55 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.73 (Medium) Hill Climb (Car Ride) *Exitement Rating: 4.27 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.71 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.12 (Low) Icicle Twist (Twist) *Exitement Rating: 2.22 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.57 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Impulsivator (Inverted Impulse Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.25 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.48 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.17 (High) Infestation (Car Ride) *Exitement Rating: 0.37 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) Intertwisty (Heartline Twister Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 3.67 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 8.01 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.42 (High) Jet Blast (Reverse Freefall Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.29 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.84 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.92 (High) Jungle Dodgems (Bumper Cars) *Exitement Rating: 3.44 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.10 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) Jungle Karts (Go Karts) *Exitement Rating: 8.44 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 2.57 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 0.58 (Low) Jungle Tower (Launched Freefall) *Exitement Rating: 4.54 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 9.41 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.63 (High) Low Flyers (Mini Helicopters) *Exitement Rating: 3.87 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.53 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.09 (Low) Mad Mansion (Ghost Train) *Exitement Rating: 4.29 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.64 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.24 (Low) Manic Mine Carts (Wooden Wild Mouse Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.35 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.14 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 04.95 (Medium) Mega Migraine (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.76 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.92 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 4.94 (Medium) Menagerie (Inverted Hairpin Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.38 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8,36 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.06 (Medium) Metro (Monorail) *Exitement Rating: 4.51 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.34 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.42 (Low) Moat Submarines (Submarine Ride) *Exitement Rating: 3.58 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.80 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.40 (Low) Monorail (Monorail) *Exitement Rating: 4.59 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.28 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.19 (Low) Moon Buggies (Flying Saucers) *Exitement Rating: 4.81 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.39 (Low) Mountain Flyer (Mini Suspended Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.13 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.65 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.39 (High) Mountain Golf (Mini Golf) *Exitement Rating: 3.94 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.91 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) Mountain Railway (Miniature Railroad) *Exitement Rating: 4.61 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.38 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.55 (Low) Mutant Mice (Steel Wild Mouse Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.49 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.05 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.02 (Medium) Offroad Adventure (Car Ride) *Exitement Rating: 5.52 (High) *Intensity Rating: 0.72 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.11 (Low) Orange Carousel (Merry-Go-Round) *Exitement Rating: 1.74 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Orange Drops (Vertical Drop Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.11 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 7.78 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 3.96 (Medium) Orangycles (Monorail Cycles) *Exitement Rating: 3.09 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.32 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.03 (Low) Pipe Cleaner (Steel Twister Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.77 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 7.82 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 4.92 (Medium) Pirate Logs (Log Flume) *Exitement Rating: 6.98 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.84 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 1.49 (Low) Pirate Rapids (River Rapids) *Exitement Rating: 5.82 (High) *Intensity Rating: 1.39 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.83 (Low) Pirate Ship 1 (Pirate Ship) *Exitement Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) Pirate Show (Circus) *Exitement Rating: 2.10 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Proton Collider '''(Spiral Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.45 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 5.81 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.65 (Medium) '''Pulverizer (Compact Inverted Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 6.48 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 8.21 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.28 (High) Rat Run (Wooden Wild Mouse Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.59 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.58 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 4.99 (Medium) Red Tram (Miniature Railway) *Exitement Rating: 4.28 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.28 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.05 (Low) Riverboat Falls (Splash Boats) *Exitement Rating: 8.00 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 3.40 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 1.82 (Low) Rocket Maze (Maze) *Exitement Rating: 2.58 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.00 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Rotavator (Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.04 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.73 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 8.86 (Very High) Runaway Miner (Mine Ride) *Exitement Rating: 9.25 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 6.94 (High) *Nausea Rating: 6.28 (High) Sawmill (Reverser Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.29 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.19 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.92 (Medium) Scoobulator (Motion Simulator) *Exitement Rating: 3.25 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 4.10 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.30 (Medium) Sky Drop (Roto-Drop) *Exitement Rating: 6.58 (High) *Intensity Rating: 9.64 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 9.64 (Very High) Slithery Sleds (Bobsled Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.13 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 7.56 (High) *Nausea Rating: 5.91 (High) Steam Railway (Miniature Railroad) *Exitement Rating: 5.35 (High) *Intensity Rating: 0.41 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.49 (Low) Stinger (Looping Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 6.51 (High) *Intensity Rating: 7.54 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.52 (Medium) Sugar Mice (Spinning Wild Mouse Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.58 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.16 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.75 (Very High) Super Jet Skis (Jet Skis) *Exitement Rating: 4.15 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.26 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.18 (Low) Swans (Boat Hire) *Exitement Rating: 2.90 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.81 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) Swinging Inverter Ship 1 (Roto-Drop) *Exitement Rating: 3.66 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 4.68 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 4.72 (Medium) TestFright (Flying Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 7.85 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.91 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.83 (Very High) Top Secret New Ride! (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Ride Incomplete Top Spin 1 (Top Spin) *Exitement Rating: 2.16 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 4.80 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 5.74 (High) Troll (Giga Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 8.69 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.41 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.35 (High) Twisterosis (Steel Twister Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 9.16 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.71 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.32 (High) Twisty Turny Thing (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 9.59 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.70 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.14 (High) Undermined (Mine Train Coaster) *Exitement Rating: 9.07 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 8.98 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.26 (High) Waterworks (Dinghy Slide) *Exitement Rating: 7.00 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.95 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.58 (Medium) Yellow Tram (Miniature Railroad) *Exitement Rating: 4.31 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.31 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.03 (Low) Pre-Built Shops * Balloon Stall 1 (Balloon Stall) * Balloon Stall 2 (Balloon Stall) * Balloon Stall 3 (Balloon Stall) * Balloon Stall 4 (Balloon Stall) * Balloon Stall 5 (Balloon Stall) * Balloon Stall 6 (Balloon Stall) * Balloon Stall 7 (Balloon Stall) * Bean Burgers (Burger Bar) * Bean Juice (Lemonade Stall) * Big Blue Meanie T-Shirts (T-Shirt Stall) * Burger Bar 1 (Burger Bar) * Candyfloss Stall 1 (Cotton Candy Stall) * Candyfloss Stall 2 (Cotton Candy Stall) * Chicken Nuggets Stall 2 (Chicken Nuggets Stall) * Chocolate Balloons (Balloon Stall) * Chocolate Chip Cookies (Cookie Shop) * Chocolate Cookies (Cookie Shop) * Chocolate Ices (Ice Cream Cone Stall) * Coffee Shop 1 (Coffee Shop) * Crumbly Burgers (Burger Bar) * Crumbly Cakes (Funnel Cake Stop) * Crumbly Chicken (Fried Chicken Stall) * Crumbly Cookies (Cookie Shop) * Crumbly Souvenirs (Souvenir Stall) * Doughnut Shop 1 (Donut Shop) * Excalibrator Shirts (T-Shirt Stall) * Excalibrator Souvenirs (Souvenir Stall) * Factory Chicken Nuggets (Chicken Nuggets Stall) * Factory Drinks (Drinks Stall) * First Aid Room 1 (First Aid Room) * Fried Chicken Stall 1 (Fried Chicken Stall) * Fries Stall 1 (Fries Stall) * Funnel Cake Shop 1 (Funnel Cake Shop) * Giant Cookies (Cookie Shop) * Hot Chocolate Stall 1 (Hot Chocolate Stall) * Hot Chocolate Stall 2 (Hot Chocolate Stall) * Hot Chocolate Stall 3 (Hot Chocolate Stall) * Hot Dog Stall 1 (Hot Dog Stall 1) * Ice Cream Cone Stall 1 (Ice Cream Cone Stall) * Iced Tea Stall 1 (Iced Tea Stall) * Icicle Tea (Iced Tea Stall) * Information Kiosk 1 (Information Kiosk) * Information Kiosk 2 (Information Kiosk) * Lemonade Stall 1 (Lemonade Stall) * Mine Burgers (Burger Bar) * Mine Coffee (Coffee Shop) * Oats & Raisin Cookies (Cookie Shop) * Orange Balloons (Balloon Stall) * Orange Bookies (Cookie Shop) * Orange Drinks (Drinks Stall) * Orange Ices (Fruity Ices Stall) * Orange Souvenirs (Souvenir Stall) * Orange T-Shirts (T-Shirt Stall) * Orange Toilet (Toilets) * Pizza Stall 1 (Pizza Stall) * Popcorn Stall 1 (Popcorn Stall) * Pretzel Stall 1 (Pretzel Stall) * Scary Toilets (Toilets) * Sea Food Stall 1 (Sea Food Stall) * Souvenir Stall 1 (Souvenir Stall) * Sub Sandwich Stall 1 (Sub Sandwich Stall) * Sunglasses Stall 1 (Sunglasses Stall) * T-Shirt Stall 1 (T-Shirt Stall) * T-Shirt Stall 2 (T-Shirt Stall) * Toilets 1 (Toilets) * Toilets 2 (Toilets) * Toilets 3 (Toilets) * Toilets 4 (Toilets) * Toilets 5 (Toilets) * Toilets 6 (Toilets) * Toilets 7 (Toilets) * Toilets 8 (Toilets) * Toilets 9 (Toilets) * Toffee Apple Stall 1 (Candy Apple Stall) * Toffee Apple Stall 2 (Candy Apple Stall) Scenario Guide Since there is no proper objective to this scenario, no guide will be needed. Available Rides Transport Gentle Roller Coasters Thrill Rides Water Rides Shops and Stalls Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls Researched Rides * None Researched Scenery * None Other Notes Category:Scenario Category:No Money Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Classic Scenario Category:Bonus Category:Pre-Built Parks